Multi-purpose utility vehicles or power machines are known for their versatility in performing work functions. Many multi-purpose utility vehicles are capable of receiving implements on the front end thereof. Power takeoffs (PTOs), which are known in utility vehicles, are devices that are coupled to an engine and provide a rotational power source that can be coupled to an implement to power it.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.